


Threesome?

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Canon Setting, Disapproval of the Saitou/Sano relationship, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Language (general), M/M, POV: Sano, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Sexuality/sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19687816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano’s not the only one interested in Saitou’s attention tonight.





	Threesome?

"What the hell was _that_?" Sano demanded, startled, as he caught sight of something small and... furry? disappearing into the next room of Saitou's house, which he'd just entered. 

"I assume you're referring to the cat," came the officer's voice from down the hall. "It's Tokio's." 

Sano went to where the animal had vanished and scanned the area curiously. "Why's it here?" 

Emerging from the living room with a wry smile, Saitou joined his lover at the bedroom door. "She asked me to watch it while she's away." 

"Why you? Why can't she have her servants do it? She probably has a special servant just for looking after the cat, doesn't she?" 

With a brief roll of eyes Saitou replied, "Apparently she thinks I'll take better care of it." 

At this idea Sano chuckled heartily. "Is that right..." 

No cat was visible within the shadowed room before them, but Sano was intrigued. He entered and began a leisurely search, eventually finding the creature curled up beneath the wardrobe. "Hey, you're a nice-looking little guy, ain't you?" he greeted it cheerfully as he knelt down and reached under to touch the cat. "What's that noise you're-- shit!" Jerkily he sat up as he drew back his now-bleeding hand. 

From the doorway, Saitou gave what might have been the prototype of a laugh. 

Sano made a rude gesture at him. Muttering, "Figures," he examined the wound for a moment before taking on a expression of determination and moving around to the other side of the wardrobe. Once there, he found the cat had also moved and was still too far away to be easily seized. With a frown, he reached out again, watching carefully this time, and yanked his hand back when he saw the claws appear. 

"What's your problem..." he demanded in a quiet growl. The cat replied by turning its back to him and looking for all the world like a giant anpan that had rolled under the wardrobe by mistake. 

Sano relocated again. So did the cat. "Fine," he grumbled, sitting back once more. He began untying the cord that held his pants up. "Cats like the string thing, right?" 

Now Saitou was definitely laughing at him. 

"C'mon out, cat," Sano called as he started trailing the cord in random patterns around on the floor in front of the cabinet. "Come chase the stringy thing." 

The cat darted out at the speed of sound, raked Sano's hand twice, thrice, and disappeared once more into the shadows. 

"Oi!!" Sano pounded a clenched and bleeding fist against the side of the wardrobe, which rattled, then thrust both hands under in pursuit of the offending animal. When neither soft fur nor sharp claws met his blind search, he put his face to the floor again and looked; the cat was gone. 

"It's on top," Saitou supplied, sounding highly amused. "But you probably shouldn't scare it any more, ahou," he added as Sano jumped up and looked to where the creature glared down at him, ears prone, from atop the wardrobe. "If it runs away, Tokio will be very upset." 

"Whatever," Sano muttered as he began to fix his drooping pants. "Why would anyone want such a shitty pet anyway?" 

"Oh, she went on about it," replied Saitou with a touch of sarcasm, approaching at last and raising a hand toward the feline: "How it's a rare 'blue' breed from the mainland and how it was so difficult to find and so expensive..." 

"Blue?" Sano watched skeptically as the cat sniffed at Saitou's fingers. It looked every bit as grey as the glove covering the latter, against which it presently began delicately to rub its face. 

"So she said." All of a sudden the animal trickled off the wardrobe right onto the officer's shoulder, where it stood poised on its toes as it nuzzled his head. 

"The fuck does it like _you_?" Sano wondered somewhat grouchily. 

"Who knows?" replied Saitou as he took the cat from his shoulder into his arms. "It's not such a bad pet." 

"You only say that because it attacked me." 

"There is that," Saitou smirked as he began petting the creature. 

Sano snorted. "I still say it doesn't look blue." 

" _I_ never said it does." 

"And I still... bet... she has..." He trailed off, finding himself utterly entranced by the slow movement of Saitou's gloved hand over the cat's slightly luminescent fur, and by the animal's reaction. The hand seemed to conform to the exact shape of the sleek body, which was evidently caught up in the most extreme pleasure at the caress. 

He raised his eyes to Saitou's and found them flashing with amusement and... something else. Evidently the officer could see exactly what had brought Sano to that loss for words. Rather unceremoniously he dropped the cat and adjusted his glove. "I wonder if you can purr like that." 

"I bet I could," Sano replied hoarsely. In any case he wasn't averse to the experiment. 

The cat was curling around Saitou's leg in apparent adoration. Saitou nudged it away with that same appendage and advanced on Sano. 

After a long interval, and once a more relaxed moment had been reached and the two men were lounging, entwined and cooling, on the futon, they both happened to look up at once and give a mutual start. The cat was again perched atop the wardrobe, watching them intently with wide, calculating eyes. 

"That's creepy," Sano remarked. "Reminds me of Aoshi that one time." 

Saitou said nothing, and probably didn't know what one time Sano was talking about anyway -- but he'd certainly been just as startled. 

Observing the humans were finished flailing and throwing their clothes in random directions, the cat descended and came to stand elegantly at Saitou's side with expectant dignity. Saitou released Sano and sat up, reaching out to scratch the furry chin. Purring filled the room again (they'd discovered that Sano could not, in fact, manage it), and the cat crept slowly onto Saitou's thigh. 

Sano watched with wide eyes. "I wouldn't let those claws that close to _my_ dick." 

"Ahou," Saitou murmured. But even he looked taken aback a moment later when the creature rolled onto its back, fully in his lap now, continued to rumble prodigiously, and gazed up at him demandingly. With a slight shrug he began to rub its belly; the purring increased. 

Sano, deeming it safe, reached out to test the softness of the fur between the thing's little ears. These, however, immediately flattened, and the animal's head twisted so quickly Sano could not avoid the scoring bite it gave him. He jerked his hand away and sat glowering at the cat, which had gone back to rubbing its face against Saitou's fingers. 

"I get it," postulated Sano finally. "It's jealous." 

Saitou, observing the fixed way Sano's eyes were still riveted on his attentions to the cat's underside, wondered mildly, " _Who's_ jealous?" 

Sano snorted. "I bet you like petting me more." 

"You don't have fur," Saitou replied promptly. 

"What?!" 

"And I've never seen you get on your back this willingly." 

"And I don't bury my shit by hand and I don't belong to your wife! And if you say you're gonna fuck that cat, I'm _never_ coming anywhere _near_ you again." 

"Ahou." 

Sano moved to get up, but Saitou rolled on top of him, having expelled the cat from their bed so quickly that its protest was still yowling through the air as he said, "Ahou," again and leaned down to kiss the younger man. 

This time the animal decided to attempt to break up what it considered an inappropriate activity by attacking Sano's feet at random -- but after a while, when Sano didn't seem to notice, gave up and returned to the top of the wardrobe. 

It took even longer this time for the humans to calm down, but when they finally did -- and, with a blanket and considerably increased settling, seemed like they might actually stay that way -- the cat returned. 

"Looks like I got myself some competition," Sano yawned as it walked right onto Saitou and stared down into his face. 

The animal almost seemed to nod disdainfully. Saitou, still coming to grips with the fact that he had a cat on his chest, gave only a brief laugh. 

"Yeah, I don't care how expensive you were, little guy," added Sano as he snuggled closer against his lover and adjusted the blanket. "You're about as blue as my balls." 

In response, before turning its back on the younger man and curling up on the older, the cat reached out a languid paw and gave Sano's nearby arm a brief scratch. Silence fell over the contented bedroom but for that loud, almost triumphant purring.


End file.
